deadwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Fauna
Description The 'Fauna' section contains a list of wildlife that's either very common or native to the autonomous zone. Many of the creatures have either survived in the hands of survivors as pets, but many have done just fine without human assistance. There are multiple different sections: * Mammals * Reptiles * Fish * Infected * Plants & Fungi * Myths & Hoaxes Mammals Dall Sheep * Dall Sheep have been raised on Deadwater Island for the production of wool ever since the colonization of the island began under Russian rule. After the autonomy Dall Sheep have been held as either pets or as sources of food. Dall Sheep meat is (possibly) the single most common type of fresh meat on the island. Moose * Moose are a very rare species on Deadwater Island because of the small size of the island. In 1983 it was documented that the island had under 10 Moose left, registering the species as endangered in the chain of islands. Ever since the autonomy began, a single one has not been seen traversing the island, albeit they do leave behind tracks that do prove their existence on the island. Caribou * Caribou, much like Dall Sheep, have a stable population on the island because they have been grown for food production. Caribou are used by some as cargo transport because they can carry a decent amount of supplies if effort is put into making a specialized rig for one. Domestic Cat * Domestic cats vary in size and breed, and most domestic cats are used to eradicate critters such as rats and mice in households. They are somewhat common as pets because of being very low-cost as a whole, albeit the common opinion about cats on Deadwater Island claims that domestic cats are 'useless to a level that's beyond human understanding'. Domestic Dog * Dogs in particular are used as common pets or tracking hounds in conflict. Dogs are also used by the few remaining members of Neo-Ugolny's authorities as detection dogs for drugs and explosives, but many former housepets have been abandoned and left behind as strays on the streets. Domestic Pig * Pigs are often raised by survivors for meat in pig farms around the southernmost parts of the island. They, much like cows, have been hunted down to small numbers, which has made pork a rarity on the island. Domestic Cow * Cows are the most common type of large domesticated ungulates on the island. They are specifically bred and raised to produce large quantities of milk processed and sold for consumption. The amount of cows on the island has been reduced to tiny numbers because of hostile survivors' active attempts at harassing farmers and shepherds. Fish Trout * N/A Salmon * N/A Halibut * N/A Lingcod * N/A Pike * N/A Sculpin * N/A White Sturgeon * N/A Black Rockfish * N/A Infected Wicker People * With some inviniduals that may have frailer immune systems, the infection may progress and cause much more severe damage as the infection eats away the host like a parasite. Wicker People have survived the process at the cost of insanity. Hounds * Apparently some sort of underground creatures, heavily altered by the infection, with effects that are far more severe than they are in humans. The 'hounds' are said to be located in the bunker, which is likely as nobody has so far returned from there to tell what resides in it. Plants & Fungi N/A Myths & Hoaxes Phantasms * A visual distortion/hallucination that is common among the infected. Due to the alkaloids the fungal infection may or may not give to the brain of the host the victim can end up seeing visions of cultural and religious figures, albeit they are nothing but mirages. With the frail of heart it can cause shocks.